Desconsideración y Soledad
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Naruto se pregunta porque Konoha no lo quiere. Se siente solo. Sus amigos se encargan de mostrarle la verdad.


Hola! Bueno, es el primer fic que escribo y publico en esta página así que les pido que sean gentiles! Porfaaa!

Espero que mis historias y drabbles les gusten y que los disfruten tanto como yo haciéndolos. Muchas gracias.

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, Sasuke-kun no estaría ni en Konoha ni con Hebi ni en la guardia de Orochimaru; sino conmigo XD

**Desconsideración y Soledad**

Suspiró nuevamente mientras veía el sol esconderse a lo lejos. Y Sonrió tristemente. Era irónico que una imagen tan perfecta vista desde un lugar tan perfecto como lo era el monte Hokage sea corrompida tan profundamente por un solo sentimiento. _Soledad._

_¿Por qué será que nadie en la aldea me quiere?_

Naruto volvió a respirar hondo y miró el, ahora, oscuro cielo que se alzaba sobre Konoha.

_No es tu culpa_- le había dicho la Hokage en una ocasión- _Es solo que están resentidos… el Kyubi…_

Sonrió de lado. Kyubi, siempre el Kyubi. Su motivo de amargura, de no ser respetado, de que la villa entera lo tratara como monstruo. Se preguntaba si de verdad el Tercer Hokage había hecho bien en sellar a ese demonio en su interior. Y no pudo evitar volver a recordar las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho.

_Él lo hizo… porque confió en ti, y confió en que la aldea te vería como un héroe algún día… ellos son ciegos, Naruto… en este momento no ven… pero no faltará mucho para que logren apreciar todas las cosas buenas que hay en ti…_

Eso esperaba, no había nada que anhelara más que el deseo de que la gente de su aldea lo respetara y lo viera como un igual. Desvió sus ojos hacia el lugar por donde se había escondido el sol.

- Eso espero…

- ¡Naruto!

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguido por un tirón de mejilla por parte de su compañera de equipo.

- ¿¡Que haces todavía aquí, baka!? ¡Todos te estamos esperando! – se quejó Sakura soltándolo y alejándose un poco.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo que todos me esperan? – preguntó confundido, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla sujetada por la pelirosa.

- ¡Si serás despistado! ¿Acaso olvidaste de que hoy era la reunión en la casa de Hinata?

Eso lo hizo recordar inmediatamente. ¡Era verdad! Hinata había organizado una fiesta en honor al romance que había surgido entre Sakura y Sasuke, quien luego de haber derrotado a Orochimaru e Itachi, había vuelto a la aldea para restaurar su clan junto a la única que había ocupado sus pensamientos a lo largo de sus tres años de ausencia en Konoha. Su hermosa pelirosa…

- ¡Te olvidaste! ¡Naruto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdas que tienes que ir a la casa de tu novia para festejar el amor de tus amigos! ¡Desconsiderado! – exclamaba Sakura, agitando el puño graciosamente. Ambos sabían que no lo regañaba en serio, después de todo, era Naruto y nunca iba a cambiar.

- Dobe, Sakura tiene razón, no seas tan desconsiderado.

Sasuke apareció al lado de Sakura y miró a su rubio amigo con su típica expresión serena.

- ¡¿Tu hablas de desconsideración?! – gritó Naruto señalando al moreno - ¡Cuando te desapareces para irte con una serpiente por más de dos años! ¡Eso es desconsideración, Teme, no pensabas en nosotros!

Sasuke sonrió de lado sutilmente, se acercó y estiró una mano.

- Eso es parte del pasado, Usuratonkachi, lo que importa es el Ahora…

Esas palabras dejaron helado al rubio quien no notó que Sakura también le tendía una mano.

- Es verdad, Naruto, hay que vivir el Ahora… estamos los tres juntos… tenemos amigos… Akatsuki ya no existe… ¡Podemos con todo!

Estaban juntos… tenía amigos… sonrió de lado. La verdad era que si, era un poco desconsiderado. Si en sus momentos de dolor él olvidaba que tenía amigos invalorables y una novia que lo amaba, realmente era desconsiderado.

Pero ahí, teniendo a sus dos mejores amigos en frente, a sus hermanos, a su _familia_ tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, supo entender perfectamente que él no estaba _solo_, sino que contaba con gente que lo entendía, que lo quería, que lo ayudaba, que aguantaba su desconsideración.

Y sonriendo, sujetó las manos de sus amigos con un último pensamiento recorriendo su mente. _Desconsiderado, si;… al no pensar en que no estoy solo. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? Es algo que se me vino de la nada a la mente. Y como dije antes, es mi primer one-shot así que no me maten!

Rosas, tomatazos? Podrían simplemente pasar y decir: Me gustó ó Es cualquier cosa, pero podrían decir algo?

Muchas gracias! ^^

Nos vemos en otra ocasión,,

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
